undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20171231225824/@comment-32182236-20180205112756
No, there's nobody left to kill because the survivors are locked behind the True Lab door, which cannot be opened. The only way to kill them is to just destroy the world itself, which Chara can do now. "Frisk truly STILL the one "who pushed everything to its edge".Chara only gone alone with that and helped them to achieve their common goal" As I pointed out before, Chara wanted this. "And what ????Wanted that since the beginning????where is arguments???what make you think that?...Oh yeah you're right THERE IS NO EVIDENCES" There is. And I even went over it. Let me quote the specific part where I show this. "Chara:Greetings, partner. Glad you followed my word of advice and killed everyone. Frisk:Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that one monster I missed in Waterfall.. If it wasn't for you, I would have failed!" This actually happens. Try aborting the Genocide Route in Waterfall and see what happens. Chara will literally stop you to Tel you of the monsters you missed. Here's a post explaining a bit more-Sections 1-9 match my take on it, except replace "player" with Frisk:They're one and the same. http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/144667969564/cooperation-not-corruption-the-effects-of-kill "Dont say that its to push us to do a pacifist run to kill everyone on the surface because ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IMPLIES THAT." Yes, something DOES imply that. Char's evil laugh at the end of the Tainted Run. Or, if you don't stay with Toriel, Chara X'ing out all the monsters in the photo. "Because they already accepted their own part on that at first"Together WE eradicated the ennemy and became strong" and only blame Frisk alone if Frisk wants to recreate the world as they have proven that they think that their actions would not has any consequences.So they yell at frisk " No, they yell at Frisk because Frisk supposedly wants to recreate the world, even though we never said we did. We just stayed at the black void for 10 minutes. What makes Chara think we aren't just doing what they said? And yes, they do know they played their part, as they pointed out. Then they switch it up on you to guilt-trip you into giving them their SOUL. "Oh, at first I was confused before YOU guided me to kill everybody!" (abridged) No, it's "Why was I brought back to life? You. With your guidance." Chara reaped their purpose not from you. Otherwise, it'd be:" With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation". "And instead of saying that they've only doesn't understood why they was brought back to life at first and soon realized the purpose on their own,they are immediately focused on "You",and "Your guidance". Because that's the answer to their question. Why were they brought back to life? You. With your guidance. YOU brought them back. That proves nothing. Why would they skip that, and leave it on a cliffhanger? They said they WERE confused. They're going to say what happened next. This proves nothing about us GIVING them the purpose of their reincarnation. "Also if they wanted the genocide run since the beginning,the most safe and sure method to get Player doing genocide is to provide the kill count since the ruins and not waiting untill one day the player would trigger the dusty run,which even doesn't fits with Chara's impatient personality." Chara gains power as you give them LV-That's why their attacks gain strength as time goes on, and why they can only regain physical form after you kill Flowey. They probably didn't have the power to create the kill count.